1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sensing systems suitable for high temperature applications, and more particularly to the use of tungsten on an AlN substrate as a sensing and/or heating element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improvements are continually sought in the capabilities of various types of sensing and planar heating systems, such as systems for sensing temperature, fluid flow rates and levels, pressure and gaseous environments, self-sensing planar heaters and fast, uniform heaters. The characteristics sought to be enhanced include faster response time, greater sensitivity, higher temperature capability and low drift.